crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all planets in the Crossover Chaos Universe (M-Z)
This is a list of Crossover Chaos planets, from the letters M to Z. Maia Galaxy Oriana Hecrolla Luspoh Muuhee-III Corano Markab Galaxy/Markeb Galaxy Specula Oculus Fait Station Epsilon Serpentis Prime Holou-IV Mintaka Galaxy Melodiam Mintaka-3 Baten Kaitos Ilent-VI Mira Galaxy Mira-23 Omicron Ceti-3 Dytallix-B Seginus Lambda Herculis Mirach Galaxy Petittze Guanyin-3 Ugegania Vega Prime Hassaleh Mizar Galaxy Simak Mizar-6 Mizzer Kube Mizar-2 Haldemann Gaiman Steele Baria Polaria Mu Capricorni Zarania Toitune Manticore-3 Baham Pi Jordani-V Mu Cassiopeiae Enygminia 8666-Scorpii-V Sl'Ctibi's Landing Giedi-IV Iota Indi-IV Nu Ophiuchi Halcyon B'Muuhua 5955-Delphini-VII (named a Delphini planet to confuse enemies) Hadir Dyneina Nu Pegasi Halcyon-2 Tara Lisya Ormid Elnath Delta Orionis/Nyghtwulf Galaxy Davorin Kali Bagklock Heli (Bagklock's moon) Ociomira (Bagklock's moon) Morningstar (Also known as the Goat Moon, Bagklock's moon) Ares Bellona (Ares' moon) Matrikas (Ares' moon) Dragos Hunila (Dragos' moon) Sinikka (Dragos' moon) Taavi (Dragos' moon) Attala (Dragos' moon) Oniaris Venetta (Oniaris' moon) Simone (Oniaris' moon) Vroni (Oniaris' moon) Voletta (Oniaris' moon) Tosca (Oniaris' moon) Beldanis (Oniaris' moon) Gerannis (Oniaris' moon) Zanril (Oniaris' moon) Kedrine (Oniaris' moon) Kythalis (Oniaris' moon) Calthila (Oniaris' moon) Kroge (Oniaris' moon) Krorr (Oniaris' moon) Leshokrull (Oniaris' moon) Zatrix Khetharus (Zatrix's moon) Tramil (Zatrix's moon) Krizul (Zatrix's moon) Zekthal (Zatrix's moon) Yadoshix (Zatrix's moon) Uthrok Xoxith (Uthrok's moon) Coiros (Uthrok's moon) Xalyth Kenill (Xalyth's moon) Halylene Verikruunu (Halylene's moon) Yohelvetti (Halylene's moon) Quarna Griskovax (Quarna's moon) Duskbone Kazgex (Duskbone's moon) Bekebi Gemenu Nectamenre Vizea Omicron Persei/Atik Galaxy Kirifak Springfield Spears-3 Ruby-2 Deltaura Orion Nebula Achyls (Xenomorph homeworld) Benin Esmeralda Luba Gabriel-7 Tenta-76 p Eridani Piaria Absolution Imia Zeri Catta Phecda Galaxy Tenki Megami Ourruta Desu-3 Aran Phi Ophiuchi Sakovia Bremonerth Thelihiri Cala Kora Phi Orionis Zade Phichi-SIYV Drov-1TN Xoda Icar Pistol Star Ikara Lalligantu Hevitis Gane Andar Polaris Galaxy Thanagar Rann-2 Polaria Odym Jerri Pollux Galaxy Pollux-4 Erika-Lane Hanna-55 Davni Indrar Procyon Galaxy Osiria Irisisia Thothika Aldiss Cooper-7 Orinda Procyon-2 Stanislaw Procyon-B Nirvana McCollum Musker Procyon-5 Qai'Qai Arcadia Procya Triverr Piccadilly Proxima Centauri Centauri-1 Centauri-2 Vanguard Cola Gaia Chilton Aldritt Eros Kuznetsov Medusa Proxima-3 Sheridan Furon Atanes Davies Baxter Levens Cruz Bhyrappa Centuara Phi Cassiopeiae Defontenay Alilus-2 Y-racle Jupitech-v3 Bela Regulus Galaxy Nidore Ducatus Electi Tafa Cora Rigel Galaxy Arceus Palkia (Arceus' moon) Dialga (Arceus' moon) Giratina (Arceus' moon) Demeter (Home to the Hahnche) Pachamama (Home planet of the Florans) Kluex (Home of the Avians) Mobius Ross Megagalaxy FI Virginis Benford McDowell Primo-Statim Concursu-Increpuere Tulcholka-2 Ross 154 Gloriam-Deo Tei Tenga Felicita Speyncia Zhuravleva Ross 248 Circulus Adamantem Argethya-8 Deria Dera Rukbat Galaxy Rukbat-10 Rukbat-72 Yotune Silla Emus Sheliak System Gartmann Tombragel Viridia Signum-Sphera Datana Durnadal Sigma Draconis/Alsafi System Alsafi-3 Alsafi-4 Alsafi-6 Brunner Barbera-59 Simonsen Arnason Sperry Weber-89 Orbula Sierra Halifax Sigma Sculptoris Odfars Aprific Benatu Kida Bira Sirius System Nekonia Freyja (Nekonia's moon) Grendelonia Beowulf (Grendelonia's moon) Thorsfaere Loki (Thorsfaere's moon) Hela (Thorsfaere's moon) Pele'hanua Kaneapua (Pele'hanua's moon) Ledovaya Khione (Ledovaya's moon) Skadi (Ledovaya's moon) Fuja Skeiron (Fuja's moon) Maniwara (home of the Eleroo) Rocca Tenebria Kamoho (home of the Wai'iwi) Luxo (home of the Lughni) Xochipilli Cronus (home of the Tempanians) Zeus (home of the Prosta) Erebus (home of the Anilians) Monsteragus Starry Sky Galaxy Samaan Star Palace Kennel Coumarin Zeni Rainbow (dead planet, used for mining by Byakko) Aisuno Pururun Plasma Cenourano Lodaruta Stars and Stripes Supergalaxy Detroit-2 Washington New Jersey-14 California-2 Anozira California-3 Nova Jersey Ω Sylvania Minore Hyper-Florida Neo-Mexico-2 Delaware-76 Windswell South Miami-76 New Primordial Hampshire-13 Middle Carolina Vermouth West Dakota-3 Franklin Ordragon Newer Jersey Delta Nebraskansas-70 Rhode Planet Arnebraska-72 Rebel Washington Atlantibama-69 Ur-Wisconsin Ornograska Neo-Mexico Maryworld Milm Western Virginia-15 Dark Texas Old York Stellan Galaxy Gallifrey Pazithi Gallifreya (Gallifrey's moon) Carpo (Gallifrey's moon) Irk Conventia Foodcourtia Judgmentia Vort Callnowia Hobo 13 Spica Galaxy Victoria Glacies Perithasize Ka'ne Avarnst T Coronae Borealis Yayoi Lunick Corbugger-V Janti Hora Tau Ceti Krishna Vishnu Ganesha Lux Caritas Rhys Tyre Saxa-Vagus Libertas Silenia Saltu Filia Descendit Bujold Pournelle Raka Domum Beijing-4 Tau Ceti Prime Uminoakehoshi Artemis Visio-Electri Horatio Bonicelli Ogros Quadris Taelion Sasamoto Hoshino Toge Lanna-2 Kwantung Phena Swyft Tau Ceti-4 Firaxis Tau Ceti-5 Szell Spoopy-85 Vytosky Tau Coronae Borealis Hupyria Tau Cygni Cygni-5 Gano Baala Theta Centauri/Menkent Galaxy Garson Introrgonol Thundraworks-XI Ained Sara Theta Hydrae Gorath Lexasonic Fetutex Kanti Vene Theta Pegasi/Biham Galaxy Dyoplee Mulantis-7 Domichanic-V5 Cinyavanus Gallis Delta Unukulhai Galaxy Iron Bayvari Vaiha Diminus Nadelium-K2 UV Ceti Roxette Eldorado Hourglass Quium Thuulia Van Maanen's System Corbell Marina Salvation Zynibel Zemgua-Prism Vega System Avalon Excalibur (Avalon's moon) Tarlax Zella (Tarlax's moon) Adrano (Tarlax's moon) Byakko Hyacinth (Home to the countries Rhyboflavin, Odyssia and Hauvon) Tamaran (Destroyed in an intergalactic battle, now being harvested by the Byakkans and the Drakonians for resources) Belga-5 Belga-1 (Belga-5's moon) Belga-2 (Belga-5's moon) Belga-3 (Belga-5's moon) Belga-4 (Belga-5's moon) Wolf 359 Roald Asgard Mons-Olympus Dundee Aztekixa Prachett-V Dagger Ventura Ringo-K MacLeod Vernia Xi Puppis Xi Puppis X Xeninux Hippapatho-VII Tunvyzix Roluria Yonamara Viennia Viazino-XII Verotronic-XV Timbel Palkexyr Zeta Aquilae/Okab System Parallax Ultimaleet Hebolt K'au'me Kwe'tla Zeta Doradus Onyx Adissbone Regutex-2 Motas'xyr Tsankes'xyr Zeta Draconis/Aldhibah Galaxy Zeta-1 Domimax Novafilm Jazza'xyr Wy'xyr Zeta Ophiuchi Robalia Hemolento Cardiotron-XIV Indrynx'l Wrox'e Zeta Reticuli Gehyna-68 F-2063 R-2064 Anvil Ixiana Shirley-7 New Roswell Takahashi Lindelof Reticuli-15 Zeta Tucanae Longshayde Brimstone (prison planet) Quisapient Wrox'wo Krox'xir Category:Lists Category:Glossaries Category:Planets Category:Solar Systems